


Don't Pretend!

by gritsinmisery



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warning to those dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pretend!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "When asking a girl on a date" prompt at the LJ comm "ljlimericks".

When asking a girl on a date  
Your income you should not misstate  
By word or by deed,  
Lest you only succeed  
In ruining your credit card rate.


End file.
